Kidnapped
by kensi54382
Summary: Olivia is kidnapped by a parolee that wants revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia arrived at SVU a little late on Monday morning. No-one except her captain was there. Cragen called Olivia into his office but as she headed over, a guy knocked Olivia out with a sharp blow to the head.

* * *

><p>Olivia opened her eyes to find herself in a bare warehouse. Her hands were tied behind her back and she was gagged. Olivia shook slightly as a breeze came through the window. She looked down and saw that the person that had kidnapped her had removed her clothes, leaving her in her bra and underwear. As Olivia looked up again, she saw her kidnapper coming in. He was pushing a trolley full of small equipment. He also had a bag with him. The kidnapper left the trolley next to a bed and dropped the bag onto the bottom of a second trolley. This trolley had a monitor sitting on the top of it.<p>

The kidnapper walked over to Olivia and dragged her to her feet. He pulled the gag out of her mouth and untied her hands.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" asked Olivia.

"Shut-up. I am going to do a little experiment with you," said the kidnapper.

Olivia's kidnapper then shoved Olivia onto the bed and tied her down. He reached into the bag that he had brought in and pulled out a syringe. He then placed the syringe onto one of the trolleys and pulled out a strap from the bag. The kidnapper, Jake, tied the strap around Olivia's upper left arm. He then put the syringe into Olivia's arm and filled two small glass phials with blood.

When Jake had put the phials into a bag, he grabbed electrodes and placed them onto Olivia's body. By the time he had finished with the electrodes, Olivia had started to struggle against the ropes that bound her. Jake grabbed wires, attached them to the electrodes and then tightened the ropes around Olivia's wrists and ankles.

* * *

><p>"Stabler, Fin! Get in here," called Cragen.<p>

"What's up Cap?" asked Elliot.

"Olivia's been kidnapped. We have to find her. Munch is searching through the security cameras and TARU is tracking her cell. I want you to search through Olivia's files for anyone who could possibly kidnap her or want her kidnapped."

Elliot and Fin left Cragen's office a few minutes later and Elliot immediately started to kick and punch anything he could.

"El, relax mate, we'll find her and she'll be okay dude," said Fin in a calm voice.

Elliot looked up and Fin noticed that there were tears in his eyes. Elliot thought of Olivia as a little sister that he had been ordered to protect. She was his favourite partner too. Elliot sat down at his desk and took the files that Fin passed him.

After an hour of searching, Fin finally called out to the rest of the squad.

"I got it. Jake Bray. Olivia arrested him three years ago for rape. He's out on parole and he made a death threat to her five days ago."

Elliot jumped up and ran out to his car with Fin trailing behind him. Once they were in the car, however, Elliot realised that they didn't have a destination yet.

* * *

><p>Jake pulled the electrodes off Olivia and untied her. He dragged her up by her hair and forced her to walk over to a chair. Once Olivia had sat down, Jake tied her to the chair and reached into his bag. He pulled out a syringe and walked back over to Olivia. He shoved the syringe into Olivia's thigh and injected a thick, white liquid. Within a few minutes, Olivia started to feel dizzy and black spots started to obscure her vision.<p>

When Olivia's vision cleared half an hour later, she saw that Jake had left her alone. Olivia started to struggle against the rope that bound her to the chair and her heart filled with hope when the rope started to break. After a few minutes, Olivia had freed herself and she grabbed her phone.


	2. Chapter 2

A ringing phone made both Fin and Elliot jump in surprise. They were still sitting in the car, trying to think of how they were going to save Olivia. Elliot pulled out his phone and spoke into it, his heart leaping with happiness when he heard his partner's voice.

"Liv, where are you?" asked Elliot.

"I'm not sure. I'm definitely in the warehousing district. I can see the vic's apartment from here."

"Can you get out?"

"Yes. The guy that kidnapped me isn't too bright."

"Are there any public buildings nearby?"

"I think I can see the DA's office. I can try to get there."

"Be careful. Call me when you get to safety. Fin and I are heading to the warehouses now."

Elliot hung up the phone and held onto the door handle as Fin sped off.

* * *

><p>Olivia grabbed her clothes and hurriedly dressed herself. Then she ran to the door and yanked it open. After checking for her kidnapper, Olivia ran towards the familiar office building, hoping that Alex would be there to help her.<p>

It took Olivia ten minutes, but she finally made it to the DA's office. She headed straight to the safety of her best friend's office and was glad to find that Alex was at her desk.

"Alex," puffed Olivia, "help me."

Alex looked up as Olivia collapsed at her office door.


	3. Chapter 3

Elliot and Fin pulled into the parking lot at Mercy General Hospital half an hour after leaving the precinct. Alex had called them to tell them that Olivia was there. Rushing through the carpark and the ER department, Elliot continually prayed that he would be able to take his partner home alive. Alex had been unable to tell them anything beyond Dr Smith checking her out.

In five minutes, the two detectives had arrived at Olivia's room. Alex was standing outside the door, watching through a window as the doctor did his job.

"Alex, how is she?" asked Fin.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm still waiting for the doctor," replied Alex.

"What happened?"

"She came to my office, asked for help and then collapsed."

"Did she say anything else?"

"No. Where has she been?"

"All we know was that she was in a warehouse in the warehousing district. She could see the DA's office and our vic's apartment from the window," said Elliot.

The conversation ended as Dr Smith came out of the room. He looked tired but had a smile on his face.

"Miss Cabot, your friend will be okay. She's awake now but extremely weak. I've put her onto the oxygen for now but it's only a precaution really. She's got some minor bruises and a concussion but she'll be okay."

"Did you do a rape kit?" asked Elliot.

"Yes. I didn't find anything, but I'll let you know when I get the results back."

"Thank you doctor."

Dr Smith left and the two detectives, as well as Alex, entered their friend's room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Livia," said Alex, "how are you feeling?"

"Really sore," replied Olivia in a whisper.

Elliot rushed over to his partner's side and held her hand while whispering his thanks that Olivia was still alive. Olivia smiled at her partner and then turned her attention to Fin. He was standing against the door frame and Olivia could tell that he felt awkward being there.

"You can come in Fin." Olivia attempted to give him one of her goofy grins to show him that she was okay, but it turned out to be more of a grimace instead.

"Thanks Liv, but I think I'll head back to the precinct and let everyone know that you're okay," said Fin.

Olivia nodded before realising that it hurt her head. She smiled at her friend instead. Fin returned the smile before walking over to Olivia and giving her a gentle hug.

"I'm not going to break you know guys."

"Too bad. The doctor said that you are extremely weak right now, so that means we get to treat you carefully," said Elliot, "and like a princess too."

"No way. I'm not a princess El. Do not treat me like one please."

Elliot promised to be good and took hold of Olivia's hand again when Fin let go of her to leave.

"I'll be back soon Livia. With the others."

"Bye Fin."

Once Fin had left, Elliot immediately kicked into detective mode. He wanted to know who had hurt Olivia.

"Liv, tell me what happened," he said.

"Not much. At least not much I think. I don't really remember much of what happened in that warehouse," replied Olivia.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia was exhausted but she knew that she had to make a statement if she wanted to stop the guy that had kidnapped her. Elliot was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for Olivia to make up her mind. The doctor had just left after taking Olivia off the oxygen and telling her that she could go home in the morning. Now, Olivia was trying to decide what to do.

"El, I want to tell you, but maybe tomorrow. I'm really tired," said Olivia finally.

"Alright. Well, I'll pick you up in the morning and take you to the precinct. After we've gotten your statement, I'll take you home," replied Elliot.

"Thanks. Where are the guys?"

"Fin said that he couldn't come. They got a new case. He says sorry."

"That's okay. I don't mind. Besides, it's just us here, so it's a little more friendly in here."

"What about Alex?"

"That will never include Alex cause she's my best friend and she's always friendly. Where did she go anyway?"

"To take a phone call. I'll go and find her. I have to get home but I'll see if Alex is staying."

"Alright. Bye El."

"See you tomorrow Liv."

Elliot walked out, leaving Olivia to rest. It wasn't long before Alex walked in and took Elliot's place on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, what took so long?" asked Olivia.

"It was Arthur. He has a new case for me but I told him that I wanted to stay here with you. He was explaining the case to me. Turns out the case was for another ADA," replied Alex.

"Does that mean you're staying?"

"Yes. Why? Don't you want me to?"

"Of course I do."

"Yay. Do you want to play a board game then?"

"You have one with you?" Olivia's voice was skeptical.

"The doctor said that each room has a couple in the drawers."

"Oh, okay. Let's play one then."

"Let's see. There's Snakes and Ladders; Boggle; and Trouble. What do you want to play Livia?"

"Snakes and Ladders. I suck at Boggle, and I don't really like Trouble."

"Okay. What colour do you want?"

"Is there purple?"

"No."

"Okay. I'll be yellow then."

"Cool. I'm red. You can go first Livia."

"Thanks Alex."

* * *

><p>Olivia arrived home to find her apartment full of flowers. She couldn't see past them, so she jumped when she heard people shout out 'surprise'. Smiling, Olivia found herself engulfed in hugs by her friends. When they moved out of her way, she saw Fin on her couch. He looked out of place and Olivia felt sorry for him. He hadn't come back to the hospital with the rest of the team, and he hadn't spoken to her since leaving the hospital.<p>

Olivia headed over to the couch and sat down next to Fin. He smiled then looked down at his shoes, embarrassed.

"Hey, what's up Fin?"

"Nothing," mumbled Fin.

"I'm not stupid. You can tell me anything. Is something wrong?"

"Not really Liv. I guess I just feel like I'm intruding. You've known the guys and Alex longer than you've known me."

"By, like, a year Fin. It's okay, you aren't intruding. I promise that you aren't. Besides, you're the only person that isn't smothering me right now. It's kind of refreshing."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Now, come and have some cake!"

Olivia wasn't sure where the cake had come from, but It looked delicious. It was quite obviously a chocolate cake and had strawberries on the top. Actually, delicious wasn't the right word. Mouthwatering sounded much better.

Fin gave Olivia a big smile and they joined their friends for cake.

**THE END**

**A.N.: If anyone wants to know what happened to Olivia's kidnapper, let me know and I'll write a sequel.**


End file.
